militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Bell UH-1Y Venom
For an overview of the whole Huey family of aircraft see Bell Huey family The Bell UH-1Y Venom[http://www.dtic.mil/whs/directives/corres/pdf/412015l.pdf DoD 4120-15L, Model Designation of Military Aerospace Vehicles]. US DoD, 12 May 2004. (also called Super Huey ) is a twin-engine medium size utility helicopter, part of the United States Marine Corps' H-1 upgrade program. The helicopter is also called Yankee for its variant letter, Y. The UH-1Y is currently in full-rate production to replace the USMC's aging fleet of UH-1N Twin Huey light utility helicopters first introduced in the early 1970s. The UH-1Y was to have been remanufactured from UH-1Ns, but in 2005 it was approved for the aircraft to be built as new."UH-1Ys to be built new starting in 06". US Navy, 22 April 2005. Development In 1996, the United States Marine Corps launched the H-1 upgrade program by signing a contract with Bell Helicopter for upgrading 100 UH-1Ns into UH-1Ys and upgrading 180 AH-1Ws into AH-1Zs.Donald, David. Modern Battlefield Warplanes. AIRTime Publishing, 2004. ISBN 1-880588-76-5.Bishop, Chris. Huey Cobra Gunships. Osprey Publishing, 2006. ISBN 1-84176-984-3. The H-1 program created completely modernized attack and utility helicopters with considerable design commonality to reduce operating costs. The UH-1Y and AH-1Z share a common tail boom, engines, rotor system, drive train, avionics architecture, software, controls and displays for over 84% identical components.Bell UH-1Y pocket guide. Bell Helicopter, March 2006. Retrieved: 20 January 2010.[http://www.bellhelicopter.com/en/support/pdf/rb/rb_oct18.pdf Rotorbreeze Magazine]. Bell, October 2006. The Y-model updates an airframe that has been central to the Marine Corps aviation in Iraq. The Huey has many mission requirements including command and control (C2), escort, reconnaissance, troop transport, medical evacuation and close air support. Typically detachments of 2–4 Hueys have been deployed with detachments of 4–8 Cobras. The forward mounted weaponry of the Cobra combined with the door guns of the Huey provides a 240° field of fire. Over the years new avionics and radios, in addition to modern door guns and safety upgrades, have greatly increased the UH-1N's empty weight. With a maximum speed of approximately and an inability to lift much more than its own crew, fuel and ammunition, the UH-1N, while useful, is limited in its utility. at Camp Pendleton, 2008]] The Y-model upgrades pilot avionics to a glass cockpit, adds further safety modifications and provides the UH-1 with a modern FLIR system. However, the biggest improvement is an increase in engine power. By replacing the engines and the two bladed rotor system with four composite blades the Y-model will return the Huey to the utility role for which it was designed. Originally the UH-1Y was to have been remanufactured from UH-1N airframes, but in April 2005 approval was granted to build them as new helicopters.Bruno, Michael. "Wynne Approves Buy Of New UH-1Y Hueys". Aviation Week, 25 April 2005. Bell delivered two UH-1Ys to the U.S. Marine Corps in February 2008."Bell H-1 upgrade program delivers two UH-1Y and one AH-1Z in February", Bell Helicopter, 3 March 2008. As of September 2009, the UH-1Y is in full-rate production, with the Marine Corps expected to have 21 by the end of the year. The Marine Corps plans to eventually buy 160 of the Y-models to replace their inventory of N-models, with aircraft deliveries to be completed by 2016. Design The UH-1Y variant modernizes the UH-1 design. Its most noticeable upgrade over previous variants is a four-bladed, all-composite rotor system designed to withstand ballistics up to 23 mm. A insert just forward of the main door has been installed for more capacity. The UH-1Y features upgraded engines and transmission, a digital cockpit with flat panel multifunctional displays, and an 84% parts commonality with the AH-1Z. Compared to the UH-1N, the Y-model has an almost 125% increased payload, almost 50% greater range, a reduction in vibration, and higher cruise speed. UH-1Y page. Bell. The UH-1Y can keep up with the other helicopters it is escorting. The UH-1Y will have more power to maneuver. Ground forces commanders riding in the Y-model will have radios, firepower and the range to match the transport helicopters carrying their troops. The Lockheed Martin target sight system (TSS) incorporates a third-generation FLIR sensor. The TSS provides target sighting in day, night or adverse weather conditions. The system has various view modes and can track with FLIR or by TV. It is also used on the AH-1Z Viper and the KC-130J Harvest HAWK."From Hueys to Harvest Hawk: Ordnance Marine arms aircraft in Afghanistan" by Cpl. Samantha H. Arrington, DVIDS. 19 May 2011 Operational history in Afghanistan, November 2009]] The UH-1Y and AH-1Z completed their developmental testing in early 2006.Milliman, John. "AH-1Z/UH-1Y complete developmental testing". US Navy, 1 March 2006. During the first quarter of 2006 the UH-1Ys were transferred to the Operational Test Unit at the NAS Patuxent River, where they began operational evaluation (OPEVAL) testing."AH-1Z/UH-1Y Start OPEVAL". US Navy, 6 May 2006. In February 2008, the UH-1Y and AH-1Z began the second and final portion of OPEVAL testing.Warwick, Graham. "US Marine Corps' Bell AH-1Z and UH-1Y enter final test phase". Flightglobal.com, 20 February 2008. On 8 August 2008, the Marine Corps certified the UH-1Y as operationally capable and was deployed for the first time in January 2009 as part of the aviation combat element of the 13th Marine Expeditionary Unit. Morris, Jefferson. "Marine Corps Declares UH-1Y Operational". Aviation Week, 18 August 2008. Operators ;United States *The United States Marine Corps had received 31 UH-1Ys from its order of 70 as of October 2010.Butler, Amy. "U.S. Marines Propose AH-1Z Production Boost" Aviation Week, 13 October 2010. Retrieved: 13 October 2010. Specifications |length main=58 ft 4 in |length alt=17.78 m |span main=48 ft 10 in |span alt=14.88 m |height main=14 ft 7 in |height alt=4.5 m |area main=1,808 ft² |area alt=168.0 m² |airfoil= |empty weight main=11,840 lb |empty weight alt=5,370 kg |loaded weight main= |loaded weight alt= |useful load main=6,660 lb |useful load alt= 3,020 kg |max takeoff weight main=18,500 lb |max takeoff weight alt=8,390 kg |more general= |engine (prop)=General Electric T700-GE-401C |type of prop=turboshaft |number of props=2 |power main=1,828 shp for 2.5 min; 1,546 shp continuous |power alt= 1,360 kW for 2.5 min; 1,150 kW continuous |power original= |max speed main=164 knots |max speed alt= 189 mph, 304 km/h |max speed more= for 30 minutes |cruise speed main= 158 kt, 182 mph, 293 km/h |cruise speed alt=long range cruise (LRC): 135 kn, 155 mph, 250 km/h |never exceed speed main= 198 kn |never exceed speed alt= 227 mph, 366 km/h |stall speed main= |stall speed alt= |ferry range main= |ferry range alt= |range main= |range alt= |range more= |combat radius main= 130 nmi |combat radius alt= 150 mi, 241 km |combat radius more=with 2,182 lb, 990 kg payload |endurance= 3.3 hr |ceiling main=20,000+ ft |ceiling alt=6,100+ m |climb rate main=2,520 ft/min |climb rate alt=12.8 m/s |loading main= |loading alt= |thrust/weight= |power/mass main= |power/mass alt= |more performance= |armament=*2 external stations for 70 mm (2.75 in) Hydra 70 or APKWS IIMarine helicopters deploy with laser-guided rocket - NAVAIR.Navy.mil, 17 April 2012 rockets *2 pintle mounts for 7.62 mm M240D machine guns, .50 BMG GAU-16/A machine guns, or 7.62 mm GAU-17/A Gatling guns |avionics= }} See also * US Helicopter Armament Subsystems * List of active United States military aircraft *Bell 212 * Bell 412 * Bell UH-1N Twin Huey * Bell AH-1Z Viper References External links *UH-1Y Venom page on US Navy RDA site *UH-1Y Venom page on BellHelicopter.com *PMA-276: USMC Light/Attack Helicopter Program web site *UH-1Y Venom page on GlobalSecurity.org *UH-1Y page on Naval-Technology.com *"US Navy proposes more UH-1Ys, AH-1Zs despite test phase setback", Flight International, 22 August 2008. H-001Y, U Category:2000s United States military utility aircraft Category:Military helicopters Category:2000s United States helicopters